The night Guard's little brother
by buttonsemperor21
Summary: Mike had to leave town for a few months, for reasons. In order to avoid some random person taking his job, Mike sent his little brother in as the new night guard. Only Koi doesn't know the animatronics are friendly, and his is far better at shutting doors than Mike. Will Freddy's gang be abel to make a new friend, or will they get shut out forever?
1. Chapter 1

The animatronics made their way to the office for the fifth time that night, trying to catch the new night guard the same way that they had caught the phone guy. By ambushing the office all at once. Foxy arrived first and began to pound at the door, followed by Bonnie seconds later, with Chica joining them as she began to ram her body at the right door.

"This will work for sure!" Bonnie said proudly, ignoring the fact that Foxy had rolled his eyes at him.

"The lad be smarter than he looks." Foxy grunt, as he continued his assault on the door. "Been a whole month 'n we haven't been able t' get into th' office even once."

The trio continued their assault for several minutes, waiting for the power to give out, when suddenly they heard a sound that completely caught them off guard. Laughter

The three animatronics peeked into the office windows, where they saw the young night guard clutching his knee as his entire body shook. As the animatronics scratched their heads trying to figure out what was so funny the night guard managed to contain himself long enough to place the tablet on the window.

95% was seen on the corner screen.

"What!" Bonnie screeched, "95%! How can he have 95%! It's three in the morning and we've been going at the doors all night. How is he doing this? What is his game?"

"Calm down Bonnie " A smooth yet authoritative said " The boy must have messed around with the wiring of this place during the day."

"But Freddy!" Bonnie whined "That's against the rules."

Freddy only chuckled as he looked in the window, watching the night guard settle back into his chair. When he noticed Freddy at the window the night guard tipped his hat, which Freddy did the same. "Clever boy" Freddy purred "Don't you want to open these doors, so we can talk like civil people?"

"Nope" responded the boy

"Alright, suit yourself. If you do decide to come out Chica made a mighty fine pizza and it has your name written all over it."

The night guard nodded but then went back to staring at his tablet, as if nothing had happened.

"Your not going to do anything?" Complained Bonnie "Didn't you just say that he's probably messed with the electrical wires? Can't we -"

"Bonnie" Freddy said as he eyed the rabbit. "Patients, you can't just expect the boy to waltz out of the office."

"But Freddy!" Chica whined as she stomped her foot much like a toddler about to have a temper tantrum. " I want to play with him now! We could bake pizzas together, or put together some puzzles-"

"Chica, Bonnie, I do believe that it was a certain trio that begged Mike let them play the old game with his little brother."

The two animatronics looked down at their feet guilty. "Ya, but we didn't think he was going to be this good."

The Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie went into the dining room, trying to formulate a new plan to catch their former night guard's little brother; as Freddy stayed at the left door, keeping guard. Freddy was actually finding their old game counter productive to what the animatronics really wanted to get, time with Mikey's little brother. The original plan had been to have a bit of fun and scare the boy for a few nights, but much to their surprise and dismay, Koi was far superior at shutting doors than Mike. As each night passed it was clear that the boy had been upping his game. Just a few nights ago he had covered the entire left hall in baby oil, casing Foxy and Bonnie to fall on their faces if they even attempted to get close. Not to mention the night before that when the three animatronics on stage had been trapped in a large circle of glue, preventing them from leaving the stage.

Yes, it was very clear to Freddy that this Koi was a very good night guard. The fact that he was only 16 only added insult to injury.

As Freddy leaned on the left door he listened as the mumbled to himself. "Okay Ducky, Mr. Rabbit, and Foxy. I see you conspiring all happy and what not."

Freddy chuckled to himself as the boy spoke, admiring his character. But stopped when the boy seemed to hiss out the words. "Let's see how you like this!"

In the dining hall several air horns all went off at the same time, startling the three animatronics to the point that one of them began to drip oil.

"B-Bonnie, did you-"

"Shut up Chica!"

"Bonnie when 'n pissed hisself" Foxy howled with laughter. Falling to the floor Foxy turned to look at one of the cameras. "good'un matey."

Freddy shook his head as he listened to the commotion going on down the hall. "Koi, that wasn't very nice."

"Says the bear that's trying to stuff me into a suit and kill me." Koi said firmly but clearly not afraid.

"We've been over this, we don't stuff people into suits." At least not anymore, Freddy thought to himself regretfully. "You can come on out, we just want to get to know you. Michael told us so much about you, we're just hoping to actually get to see you face to face."

"Ya, ya I've heard this all before. Just get off the door, I'm losing power here."

"I know" Freddy said darkly "that's the plan."

The bear had hoped that this would get some kind of reaction out of the boy, not even he could deny that it was pretty fun to terrify the night guards. Insead Koi justed shrugged and went back to looking at his tablet

"I'm guessing you have more power than usual?"

"Yep"

Dam it! Freddy cursed to himself as he continued resting on the door. "Why did we ever go easy on him those first nights." Freddy muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Koi laughed quietly as he watched the animatronics weary walk around the dining room, clearly looking for any new traps. The young night guard was still a little disappointed with himself that he hadn't recorded last night's glorious activities. He hadn't even guessed that the robots would wet themselves, but now that he knew he felt like a little kid that just discovered what happens when you mix soda with mentos. The possibilities seemed endless.

"I'm waiting guys." Koi said playfully

When he noticed that the rabbit was gone he quickly shut both doors, a lucky thing too since this time Bonnie came through the opposite door then he usually did.

"Get out here and face me like a man!" Bonnie roared "Your going to pay for that little prank."

Koi cringed just a little bit as the rabbit began clawing at the door. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Bonnie paused for a moment, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course not, that shit was funny as hell!"

As Bonne continued his rage filled rampage Koi, wondered if it would have been smarter no lie.

"Oh come on Mr. Rabbit, Foxy thought it was funny too."

"For the last time it's Bonnie! Not Mr. Rabbit, or Mr. Hop hop, or Bonbon." Koi listened as the Rabbit huffed "I miss Mike."

For a fraction of a second Koi opened the right side door, only to flip the rabbit off before shutting the door again.

"Wait no!" Bonnie howled "Don't close it. I didn't mean that we don't like you, it's just Mike … wasn't such a jerk."

"Sure Mr. Hop hop. Why don't you back and tell Ms. Ducky to go fuck yourselves." Koi sneered. "Then tell the rest of your friends that I'm not letting you guys ever get near Mike again."

Bonnie slammed his paw a final time on the door before walking back towards the stage. If it's one thing Bonnie hated was people cursing, especially children. Despite the fact that Koi was 16, Bonnie saw Koi as a child. A demonic child, sure, but a child never the less. Unlike Mike who was so large and bulky, Koi was rather slender, and unlike the older Schmidt Koi has a soft baby face, while Mike was more gruff and sharp. The only thing that really seemed to hint that they were related was their smile, though most times it seemed more like a smirk. Bonnie sighed as he stepped on the stage.

"Didn't get him Bonnie?" Chica asked Bonnie. "I was sure that oppose door trick was going to get him."

"It was a good idea Chica. But I guess he just outsmarted us again."

"Dam right" came a voice at the very edge of the hall.

The two animatronics looked at Koi for a second before gunning it to the right hall. If they had taken the time to actually look they would have seen the layer of baby oil that Koi had laid out in front of himself. Instead they crashed against the end of the hall and were forced to listen to the door shut once more.

"Nice try Mr. Hop hop, and you too Ms. Ducky."

Chica only screeched as she found herself covered once more in baby oil. "Y-Y-You brat! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this stuff out?" Chica slammed the door with all her strength before screaming "Come out at once and clean this up young man. You are in so much trouble!"

Koi only giggled "Yes Mommy"

Chica felt her feathers bristle. Everyone at the pizzeria knew that Chica could be unbelievably maternal, in fact it was something she took pride in. Clearly Mike must have said something to his little brother. "Oh don't you sweat talk Mr! Come out here!"

When the only response was more laughter Chica completely lost it, throwing herself with all her strength at the door. There was a click noise before the door began to open.

"No,No,No!" Koi screamed as he slammed his hand on the door's button.

"Oh yes!" Chica said wickedly "Come help me with the door Bonnie!" The two animatronics grabbed the door lifting it with all their strength. "Just a little more and then you are in big trouble mister!"

"Ya then we'll see who pees his pants." Bonnie said menacingly

Bit by bit the door began to rise, just as Koi's screams did.

"Okay! Okay I'm really, honestly sorry. Okay?" Koi shrieked. "Alright Bonnie, Chica?" Tears began streaming down his face. "I don't want to die." He begged

If the animatronics had stomachs theirs would have dropped at that moment.

"We're not going to kill you" Bonnie said trying his best to sound friendly.

"You are!" Koi screamed as he curled into a ball on his chair sobbing.

A hand fell on each of the animatronics shoulders and a furious voice called out. "What on earth are you doing?"

Freddy's eyes darkened at he glared at Bonnie and Chica. "What were you two thinking!" Before Bonnie or Chica could answer Freddy answered "That's right, you weren't!"

"But Freddy, Koi started it" Bonny pointed out weakly.

"Koi is a child!" Freddy bellowed. "Both of your are decades older than him and should know better. And what's worst? You two went and scared a child to tears!"

Bonnie and Chica only looked at the ground in shame as Freddy continued.

"At this rate the boy is probably going to quit, and what are you going to tell Mike when he comes back?"

At the mention of the old security guard the two animatronics shuttered. As much as the all adored Mike none of them could deny that he had a tempor, one nearly as bad as Foxy's. Though they were all physically stronger than the older Schmidt there was a part of them that knew that Mike wouldn't be in a very good mood if he found out that they had actually made his little brother cry.

The three animatronics hadn't noticed Foxy, who peeked out of pirate's cove. He shook his head "Idiots" He muttered quietly. Making his way towards the office, he knocked on the door three times before lying on his back and gently whispered "It's me."

After waiting a few seconds the left door opened revealing a half smiling Koi.

"Hey Foxy"


	3. Chapter 3

Koi couldn't quite remember why he had agreed to work three day shifts a week along with his six shifts during the night. He had tried to convince himself that he did it so he could figure out more ways to mess with the animatronics, or at least clean up his messes from his latest antics. But truth be told it was because he had no social life and found it easier to earn a paycheck then trying to find someone to hangout with. It wasn't that Koi didn't have friends, it was just that he had rich friends whose families could afford to go to far away places during the summer.

This left Koi rather broad, and rather than wonder town all day he decided to take up his manager's offer of a few day shifts. The extra money didn't hurt his pocket, and surprisingly enough Koi found out that most of the popular kids from his school worked the dayshift. Unsurprisingly, none of them really cared much about their jobs, giving Koi the opportunity to get on their good side. All he had to do was do their job for them.

It wasn't like Koi wanted to kiss up to them, but it was either do their jobs for them or listen to them talk shit about his behind his back. Besides, the jocks knew he was weaker than them, and as long as he was on their good side, Koi knew he'd be safe from any taunting.

The only real downside to working the day shift was much like the night shift, he was just too good at his job. While it took most of the workers an entire day to clean a room it took Koi a good hour. He could wash load after load of dishes without breaking a sweat. His manager called him a machine, his coworkers where just happy not to have to do the work Koi already completed. His first week working the dayshift went rather uneventful, it wasn't until his second week when one of his co workers, Alex came in looking rather uneasy.

"Hey everyone is going to the dining hall, guess the manager is going to be assigning someone, ug, cleaning the cove."

"The cove?" Koi thought to himself. He knew that the cove was only really used as a second storage but little else. As far as he knew no one went in there, ever. "Perfect"

Before anyone could say anything Koi pranced into the dining hall. "Pick me! I want to clean the cove! Let me!"

As usual his manager gave him a strange look before saying "Koi, you really don't have to.-"

"But I already finished taking out the trash, and I cleaned backstage-"

"Koi" The manager offered "If you want to clean the cove so bad then go ahead, but be careful."

"Oh I will" Koi said sweetly

He quickly made his way to the cove smiling. After his first night working the night shift Koi learned that the animatronics were immobile during the day, meaning that if no one was around he could really have some fun. Being an avid cosplayer Koi always had a bag of makeup in the trunk of his car, and he just knew how much Foxy would appreciate a little make over.

After retrieving his bag Koi walked into the cove and groaned. "Shit" He muttered as he looked around seeing a coat of dust on everything. "I'm actually gonna have to work."

For a while Koi tried sweeping the place but sighed as he realised how boring this was going to be, until he remembered his iPod in his pocket. "Yeeeeeees!" Hummed even though he didn't have any headphones on him, Koi didn't think his music would really bug anyone and let it play through the speaker.

With his music playing Koi began to feverishly sweep the entire cove, never noticing the fox peering through his curtin.

Foxy had thought it odd to see the night guard here during the day, but he found it even stranger at how the boy seemed to be… dancing. Before Foxy could even evaluate the situation he noticed his metal foot tapping. He quickly stopped himself when he felt his ears start to twitch to the beat of the music. "This chanties be pretty swell" Foxy thought happily. As quietly as he could Foxy lowered himself from the cove's stage. He continued to watch the Koi as the young night guard continued to twist his body in strange, yet fascinating ways.

As the music continued Foxy found the urge to join the night guard in his strange twitching ways and began to join the boy.

Koi continued to dance feverishly to one of his favorite songs, until he heard a rather strange noise, it almost sounded like clicking ...metal. Koi suddenly felt his body freeze as he listened to the sound, he didn't want to turn around but knew he would have to eventually. As he did his eyes discovered a red fox… dancing.

When the fox noticed the boy staring at him with wide eyes he stopped. The two simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the next song played.

"Truce?" Foxy asked, sticking out his paw.

"Truce" Koi agreed shaking the animatronics hand

Ever since their first day encounter the boys agreed to have a truce during the day, though at night Koi was certain that Foxy was just as likely to stuff him in a suit than any of the others. None the less Koi began to look forward to his day shifts when he was able to visit the cove. He figured that Foxy must only be evil at night for some reason, but as long as the sun was up Koi found Foxy to be a rather nice guy. The two would have epic dance parties, play cards, or on a particularly good day, plan epic pranks on the rest of the gang.

The day after the air horn incident was no different. Foxy laid on his belly still laughing at the thought of a drenched Bonnie, trying to tell Koi even more of how the rabbit had tried to clean himself up.

"I-It w-was-" Foxy struggled to speak as he continued laughing. "Beautiful." Whipping his eye he looked up at Koi, "But I think you should tone it down, for the next few nights at least."

Koi gave Foxy a look and in his most childish way asked "but why?"

""Cause Bonnie has his knickers in a bunch 'n I be a bit ...worried"

Worried? Koi thought to himself. As much as he liked Foxy he never thought the fox to care about him. "About what?"

"Th' others, they grow more impatient each day 'n they really wants t' get ye."

Koi had always thought himself to be a master of the poker face, but after hearing Foxy, Koi couldn't help but smile. "Aww you do care"

Foxy simply scoffed. " Don't be gettin' any idea, I jus' don't wants me first mate t' be stuffed in a Freddy suit." A wicked grin crossed the Fox's face. "if we had a spare Foxy suit I might be more inclined t' help em."

Koi shuttered at the thought. "Ya good thing." He forced himself to forget about the whole suit stuffing and turned his mind to happier thoughts" so is there any way I can mess with Chica? I haven't really pulled anything on her lately, and I wouldn't want her to feel left out."

Foxy chuckled and nodded "Try callin' her mama, naught will rustle her feathers more."

Koi raised his brow "really? Why?"

"Th' lass has always been fond children. I be sure if she could she'd 'ave a whole brew o' her owns. I be fairly certain that she'll be in a foul mood if ye say it."

Koi grinned like the devious child he was. "I'm so gonna do it."

-—

"Why'd I do it?" Koi said trying his best to stop crying. The mere fact that the animatronics could possibly force the door open terrified him. Koi had always had good faith that at the very least the door could protect him. Now even that was only a half truth. He felt so vulnerable and he didn't like it.

"It's alright lad, you're going to be fine." Foxy gently said in his most soothing tone. "Freddy's all about the rules, he'll never let any of us break them." As Foxy watched his friend silently cry he wanted to pull the boy into a hug and tell him the whole truth. But as much as the fox wanted to he knew Koi would never believe him. The mere fact that Foxy had to lie on his back for Koi to have the door open was more than enough proof that not only did Koi think he'd try to attack him, he believed that he was in danger at all times. "Don't cry lad, tis almost six. You'll be going home soon, get a good nights rest, and come back good as new. I'll make sure Freddy gives those two a good talking to. Them on your next day shift I'll tell you how to mess with the bear, he'd be rather sensitive about his hat."

Koi looked up at Foxy and smiled, yet as their eyes meet a shiver went down Foxy's back. "Those eyes" he thought to himself, as a weary feeling rolled over him "I know I've seen them before." How ever this thought flew out of Foxy's circuits and Koi crawled a little close and placed his head on Foxy's chest.

"Thanks Foxy"


	4. Chapter 4

The night after the door incident had been a quiet one. Freddy had ordered Bonnie and Chica to let Koi "recover" after the fright, yet he hadn't said anything to Foxy. Freddy couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew Foxy was up to something. It seemed that whenever Koi had some elaborate prank Foxy always managed to avoid the fiascos. At first Freddy had believed it to be luck, but lately something hadn't quite added up.

From Koi's very first night, the younger night guard seemed to adore annoying the animatronics one way or another. For Bonnie and Chica it was never calling them by their actual names, for Freddy it was flipping him off before and after his shift as well as occasionally coming in a few minutes before his shift and placing his feet in the tables.

As Freddy sat in the back room he tried his hardest to remember what Koi had called Foxy his first few nights, something along the lines of Mr. Fluffy. Occasionally he'd find a way to tie a bow around Foxy's neck; but lately Freddy had noticed that Koi had stopped trying to annoy Foxy. He didn't know why but this bothered the bear greatly.

"You're just jealous" Freddy's mind seemed to whisper.

Freddy only grunted at himself, yet he couldn't' help but wonder if it was true. During the day Freddy knew that he was most of the children's favorite, and at night he knew that Mike had always preferred to talk to him than the others. Freddy scratched his head and looked at the blinking light of the security camera. As always Freddy tipped his hat knowing that Koi would do the same.

For nights Freddy had tried to gage Koi's personality. He knew Koi was far more playful than Mike, surely something Bonnie and Chica would enjoy. Yet there was something rather sophisticated about the boy. He knew once they managed to get Koi out of the office Freddy would be able to count on having rather mature conversations with him. "Unlike Michael" Freddy thought as he chuckled quietly. As much as Freddy liked Mike, he couldn't deny how much the older Schmidt could annoy him. Mike was… rather unmotivated. Freddy had tried to convince Mike to maybe go back to school and do something with his life, to which Mike would always tell the bear to mind his own business.

As Freddy walked out of the back room he tried to think of a way to get Koi out of the office without terrifying the boy. The animatronics had already tried luring him out with food, games, Freddy had even offered to allow the boy to wear his hat, yet nothing had worked. Freddy hated to admit it but he knew that they'd never convince the boy to come out on his own, they'd have to fool the boy if they wanted to get him.

Looking at the clock Freddy sighed as he say the clock hands getting closer to six am. There wouldn't be time to get the night guard this night.

"Alright everyone get in your places, it's almost six."Bonnie and Chica nodded as the put away their card game and began to ready themselves for the day. "I'll go make sure Foxy is back in his cove." As Freddy made his way towards the cove he came across a strange sound coming from the office. Laughter

Curious the bear made his way towards the office when he saw a site he couldn't believe. There on the hallway floor was Foxy, laying on his stomach as he poked his head in the office doorway, and right besides him was Koi. The boy was holding his tablet as a video played, completely unaware of Freddy.

"The best part is right...now."

The two broke into soft laughter until Foxy turned his head and saw Freddy. Wordlessly he sat up, pushed Koi into the office and shut the door by placing his hook on the button before quickly avoiding the shutting door.

"Er- Ahoy captain." Foxy laughed nervously.

"Thanks Foxy" A small voice chirped behind the doors.

"Not now lad."

Freddy only stared at the Foxy, until the six am alarm went off. "12 am, the back room" Freddy demanded.

The next night Freddy did his best to stay calm as 12 am rolled around. There was a part of him that knew he was jealous of the fox, yet there was another part of him that way just worried. Foxy's temper was legendary and it seemed anything could easily set him off. The mere thought Foxy hurting Koi, even by accident was too much. Freddy knew he couldn't risk the boy's safety, yet if Foxy had some how earned the boy's trust Freddy needed to know how.

Foxy came in the back room, with his ear flattened on his head. "Ye wanted t' see me captain?"

"Yes Foxy, why don't you take a seat." Freddy began. "I just want you to know I'm not angry, only concerned."

"About wha'" Foxy said worriedly. "Look I haven't lied t' th' lad about th' rest o' ye. I've tried t' tell 'im th' truth about us but he won't believe me.-"

Freddy nodded "I believe you Foxy but what I want to know is how."

"How?"

"How you managed to gain the boy's trust."

Foxy winced, "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

"We have all night."

Koi waited for Foxy, for some reason he had expected the fox to be at the door by now. Instead in his waiting he had nearly let the rabbit and chicken in. It had allowed his to make a few snide remarks but it really wasn't the same as watching funny videos with his new friend.

After waiting for nearly an hour Koi found Foxy on one of the cameras, in the dining hall… just standing there. When Koi aimed a camera at Foxy he didn't move. Instead Foxy began to walk towards the office. Naturally Koi shut the office door, until he head the secret knock on the left.

"Koi, I um, I need t' speak with ye."

"Is something wrong?"

Though Koi couldn't see him Foxy shook his head. "Nothin' be wrong I jus' wants t' speak wit' ye"

"Well I can hear you just fine."

"I'd like t' speak t' ye face t' face."

"But-"

"Under th' sake o' th' truce, naturally."

Koi considered this for a moment before opening the door. "Okay-" In the corner of the hall Koi saw the rest of the animatronics waiting, without a second thought Koi rushed to the door ready to close it until Foxy grabbed his hand. "Foxy-"Koi begged "Don't"

Foxy said nothing as he held Koi's arm in his paw, but as the others began cheering approval; Foxy pushed Koi into the office and quickly came in before shutting the door. "Ye mind me stickin' around?"

Koi smiled as Foxy let go of his arm. "The more the merrier."

 **Thanks for all the reviews! It really helps inspire me to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Mike sat in his car wondering whether he should go in tonight and see how the gang was getting along with his little brother, or let them have one final night together before he came back. Taking a long drag of his cigarette Mike decided to go in and see how everyone was getting along. It was mainly out of curiosity due to the fact that during his entire time away Mike never called to check in. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that Mike was a bit of an ass and really wanted to let the animatronics have their fun before he came back.

He knew this made him a bad person but misery does love company, and he really wanted to hear how his friends had managed to terrify his little brother. After all he had a feeling that the animatronics would have already given Koi all the little details of how they use to terrify him. Plus there was the fact that Mike wanted to know which of them had lasted longer. For Mike, it had taken three weeks for the animatronics to grab him, luckily by then they realized that he was very much human.

"As long as he didn't last three weeks I'll be happy." Mike snickered

He crushed his cigarette underneath his shoe before inserting his key and opening the locked door. Instantly his attention turned to the clearly unhappy animatronics that sat at one of the dining room tables.

"Stupid Foxy" Bonnie muttered "Stupid Koi."

"It was a cheap shot." Chica said in agreement.

"I never guessed Foxy would become a traitor."

"Why so glum?" Mike asked innocently. "Aren't you guys having fun."

Mike watched as three pair of eyes fell on him and before he could even put his keys away Mike found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Mike you back!" Chica said in an ecstatic tone. "We missed you so much."

"It's so good to see you!" Bonnie cheered

"Good to have you back." Freddy said calmly though not being any gentler with the hug than the others.

"Need -air" Mike yelped. The animatronics quickly let go of the night guard who quickly dusted himself off. Looking around he asked "Where's Koi and Foxy."

When the animatronics said nothing Mike glared accusingly. "Where is he!" Mike demanded.

"In his office." Chica pouted

The night guard gave Chica a look, "Why? didn't you-" A sense of humiliation washed over him. "You never caught him."

Freddy noded as he held his hat solemnly. "Seems we've been beaten at our own game."

"Ya" Bonnie said sadly. "I just wish we could have caught him."

Mike flashed Bonnie a wicked grin, "That can be arranged."

Koi ignored the tablet for once as he continued his poker game with Foxy. It was four am and ever since Koi had managed to fix the wires to have even more power he'd managed to be able to have the doors down for most of the night.

However when when Foxy's ears began to twitched they both knew that the rest of animatronics where up to something.

"I be goin' t' see wha' thar up t'"

"But won't they hurt you?"

"Na" Foxy insisted. "We don't hurt our own."

"Alright" Koi said as he opened the door. "Just make sure to knock when you come back."

The moment Foxy left Koi began to check his cameras. As he scanned the pizzeria he caught something near the bathrooms.

"Mike?"

"Koi! Open the door please!" Mike screamed as he ran down the hall. Immediately Koi obeyed. "Oh thank god." Mike said as he entered the office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got back to town- and -I whoo." Mike took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm glad I got here in time."

"In time?" Koi echoed "In time for what."

"To get my job back." Mike said darkly. "There can only be one." In the blink of an eye Mike opened the door and tossed Koi out as he laughed maniacally. "Come and get it guys!"

"Wait Mike! Don't" Koi wailed "Please Mike open the door."

The animatronics began to close in, which only cause Koi to cry out all the louder. "Please! Mike!" As the robots came only inches away Koi's knees buckled under him. "Mike" He whispered weakly "Don't let them get me."

"Alright " Freddy said as he placed his hand on the top of Koi's head. "I've think he's had enough.

Mike opened the door as he bursted into laughter. "We got you good little bro" He said amused. Bonnie and Chica joined in until they heard a very specific noise. The sound of sobbing.

"Hey buddy, it was only a joke." Mike kneeled down to meet his little brother's eye. "Okay we're sorry alright?" Mike waited for a response but only received more loud and heavy sobs. "Hey little Oi? I get it, it was a mean joke.-"

"Well it wasn't mighty funny" A voice growled behind the crowd. "thought ye idiots already figured out he scares easily."

"Foxy" Mike started defensively.

"Enough!" Foxy bellowed "Come here Koi, ye can spend th' rest o' th' night in th' cove."

Koi wordlessly nodded and quietly followed Foxy, never lifting his head as the two made their way to the cove.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mike laid on his bed as he watched his younger brother sleep on the sofa. Ever since last night Mike had tried everything to get his brother to stop with the heavy silent treatment. Next to the sofa Mike already had a bag of sour skittles waiting to be devoured, yet his attempt to bribe Koi with food hadn't worked. Neither had the dryer fresh blankets, or even the promise of paying for his comic con ticket.

"I forgot how sensitive he can be." Mike groaned as he stretched across the worn down mattress that was his bed. Looking around the small house Mike wondered if there was something he could get rid of just to make more room. Despite being left the house after their parents death the brothers didn't have much space, to make ends meet they had rented out the house while they stayed in the guest house in the back. It wasn't an idea situation but it payed most of their bills.

For the fifth time Mike tried to adjust himself in his bed, for whatever reason sleep was impossible. Throwing the blankets off of himself Mike walked over to Koi and pushed his brother to the wall. "Scoot-"

"Leave me alone." Koi growled

"No" Mike said smugly as he forced his arms around his brother's sides. "I'm cold and your warm, so good night."

Though Mike couldn't see it, Koi sent him a death glare. "There can only be one." Koi hissed "So get the fuck off my sofa."

"I bought it." Mike said in a playful tone.

Koi grumbled as he tried to get off the sofa only to be pulled back in. "Get off of me."

"Nope."

Mike wasn't often cuddly with his brother. He preferred to show his affection with light punches and the occasional cheeky remark. Yet whenever Koi was angry with him, which oddly enough rarely happened, cuddly seemed the only way that Koi could tolerate him.

For a while Koi tried to struggle out of Mike's grip, but after several futile attempts Koi gave up. It didn't take a genius to figure out which brother was the stronger of the two. While Mike wasn't terribly stocky his body was covered in well defined muscle. Every inch of Mike screamed "come at me bro." Koi on the other hand seemed almost dainty, Mike wasn't sure if it was because Koi had barely hit puberty or if Kio had inherited their mother physique. Down to his very finger tips Koi seemed to have soft features.

Their mother use to say that Mike was her noble little warrior and Koi was her prince.

However, Koi wasn't thinking anything along the lines of nobility at the moment when he thought of his brother. Though there was a ten year age gap between them Koi had always know that he was the more responsible one. Hell, when he was eight years old and their mother was on her death bed her last words to him where "take care of Mike, he needs you."

"Damn straight he needs me." Koi angrily thought to himself. After all it was Koi who made sure all their bill where paid on time, it was also Koi who made sure that the last two remaining Schmidt's didn't just eat fast food. It seemed that most of the brothers troubles hadn't come from their parents sudden death but rather Mike's inability to keep himself out of trouble. From bar fights to the inability to drive according to the speed limits Mike had nearly done it all. His record was really the only reason that Mike couldn't seem to get a job anywhere other than the deadly pizzeria. Yet if it was one thing Mike could count on was Koi clean up his messes.

While Mike had trouble holding his fist back during an argument, Koi always managed to make friends with anyone who wanted to make his life miserable. While Mike wanted to fight a cop, Koi would bargain with the same police officer and would exchange Mike's freedom for doing most of the police department's taxes.

"And how does he thank me?" Koi thought bitterly. "By being an asshole."

As the brothers drove to the pizzeria Mike knew that even if Koi hadn't forgiven him and the animatronics for their prank, Mike needed Foxy to at least not be angry at him. While Mike knew that Koi would never want Foxy to hurt him, Mike wasn't so sure that the animatronic fox would listen to him. There had only been two instances where Mike had witnessed Foxy's temper, once when Bonnie had mentioned the bite of 87, and another when the previous manager had thought of scrapping Foxy. Even then Mike had been terrified of Foxy's rage, but neither time was he the focus of the fox's anger.

"Hey Koi, how about once we get off of work we can go get those tea thingies you like so much." Mike asked hopefully, when silence was his reply he knew he was fairly fucked. "Really, not even boba is gonna work?"

"Not hungry" Koi replied angrily

"You can't eat tea."

Koi only rolled his eyes.

Mike pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot and sighed. After a month and a half of being away Mike really wanted to just get back into his old routine, he was a creature of habit and didn't like most changes. Yet he had always wanted Koi to join him, especially since some of the animatronics could get a little, clingy. At least if there was two of them the fazbear gang could divide their affection. Now Mike wasn't so certain that would be happening any time soon.

"Alright lets go."

"I don't want to." Koi grunted

Mike let out a deep breath before turning to his brother. "I dragged you into the car and I can drag you out." When Koi only sunk further into his seat Mike shrugged before getting out. Koi had attempted to keep his finger on the lock button only to have Mike open the door behind him and slap his hand away from the car lock. In a swift motion Mike swung Koi's door open, grabbed him by his shirt and promptly pulled him out of the car. Mike managed to toss the younger Schmidt over his shoulder with little effort and ignored his brothers weak struggle.

Koi continued to struggle until Mike opened the door of the restaurant, after that Koi knew there was no reason to struggle. However when Mike finally closed the door behind him and placed Koi down the younger Schmidt crumbled to the floor much like a wet rag.

"I will stay here and become one with the floor."

Mike took a long deep breath and squeezed the ridge between his eyes. "You know it's almost 12."

"Ya I know, now you can go have fun with all your ass hole friends." Koi said sarcastically. "I'm going to make friends with the floors, we haven't really acquainted ourselves quite yet."

Again Mike sighed, picking up his brother. "Come on, your going to to get to meet everyone, officially."

"Oh Joy"

"Come on Oi-"

"Don't call me that Mikey."

Mike smiled, happy to finally get a few normal words out of his brother. "Alright what do you want? You want to wait in the office or stay out here, I promise it's a lot less claustrophobic out here."

Koi grunted and made his way to the office, momentarily looking at pirates cove before plopping his behind in his favorite swivel seat. Koi spun around in the chair a few times trying to calm his nerves until he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

"There's a shadow on the wall" Koi whispered to to himself. "stay calm, stay calm" The shadows began to get closer and Koi felt himself shiver, his immediate reaction was to slam his hand on the door button but found it to me missing. "There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm. Keep my wits and stay alive. " He looked down at the floor for a fraction of a second, only to look up at a large purple bunny.

"Hi there!" Bonnie said with a wide grin.

Koi tried not to jump back at the sight of the bunny but couldn't help himself. "Mr. Hop hop!"

Instantly Bonnie's smile fell off of his face, while Koi remembered that there was no longer a door between them. "It's Bonnie!" Bonnie said trying his best not to sound annoyed. "Come on you can say it with me, Bo-nn-ie."

Koi gave the rabbit a cold look before turning his chair away from the rabbit only to be met by the chicken. He had looked up to glare at her only to somehow find himself wrapped in her surprisingly warm arms. "Oh I'm so happy! We finally get to meet you in person, I thought we'd never get to see you. Now we can bake together, and you can finally have some pizza. You like pizza right?"

"Y-you're-crushing my ribs." Koi wheezed

"Oh sorry." Chica exclaimed "I'm just so happy!"

"Okay Chica, give the boy some air." A familiar voice called out. "I believe proper introductions are in order." Koi watched as Freddy stuck his hand out. "Freddy Fazbear, mascot of Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

Not wanting to possibly anger the bear Koi shook the bear's paw. "Um-Koi"

"I believe you've already meet Foxy, Chica and Bonnie."

Koi nodded, though he didn't see Foxy anywhere as he looked around the room. "Ya"

For what seemed like an eternity the four simply stood silently in the office until Mike popped in. "Hey, anyone want to maybe, leave the office?"

Koi shook his head but Bonnie jumped at the idea "Ya, lets go, this office can be awfully stuffy." He grabbed the swivel chair Koi sat in and rolled him into the dining hall. Koi tried to protest but when he tried it only came out as a strange little squeak, which Chica had found adorable.

"Your just too cute!" She cooed, the chicken animatronic lightly squeezed Koi's shoulders. "Your so tiny."

"Ya" Mike jerred "Little Oi is absolutely adorable.-"

The older Schmidt was cut off suddenly when Freddy put up his paw in front of him defensively. "Foxy" Freddy began suspiciously.

Koi peeked out to greet Foxy, only when he saw him he felt himself frozen in fear. In the middle of the hallway Foxy stood with both arms up, as if he was ready to attack. His eyes glowed red, and Koi knew he could hear growling from the fox animatronic.

"Foxy" Mike called out cautiously, "Buddy?"

"yer no friend o' mine." Foxy growled

"Foxy?" Koi called out nervously. "You okay?"

Foxy looked at Koi, his eyes returning to normal. "I wants ye t' leave th' lad alone. He's had enough o' yer shenanigans"

"I agree with Foxy" Koi said, seemingly forgetting that Foxy had nearly made him wet himself just moments ago. Koi hopped out of the chair and walked over to Foxy only to be grabbed by Bonnie.

"Hey, we're all real sorry about last night-"

"Nobody gives a damn about yer apologies." Foxy sneered, he pulled Koi towards him and began to retreat to his cove. "He wants t' come wit' me, don't ye lad."

Koi looked at the others and then back at Foxy, while he was still pretty angry at the animatronics and his brother, he wasn't sure if he felt all that safe with Foxy. "But he's trying to keep me safe." Koi thought to himself. "I'm going with Foxy." Koi said plainly leaving the rest behind as he entered the cove. He felt a little worried when Foxy slammed the door behind them and wondered if this was a good idea.

Foxy muttered something that Koi couldn't understand then looked up at him. "Sorry about that lad, I jus' didn' wants them t' tease ye anymore."

"It's alright, I was actually hoping I could avoid them for the rest of the night." Koi leaned against a few boxes, thankful that he had cleaned the cove recently. "So what do you want to do? I didn't bring any cards with me, or my phone…" Koi patted his body all over. "My phone"

"The magic music box?"

Koi nodded fairly "I know I had it on me-" He shut his eyes in anger. "I forgot it at the house." Koi wined. "I'm actually going to die here." He said sadly as he sank to the floor." It's death by boredom."

Foxy rolled his eye "thar no needs t' be so dramatic." Despite the fact that Foxy had planned on keeping Koi in his cove from now on Foxy had been expecting Koi to keep them both entertained. It was the nature of their relationship, Koi would bring something interesting and Foxy would just go along with whatever Koi was doing. He watched Koi for a while, noticing an evil grin on his face. "wha' are ye thinkin' lad?"

"Hey Foxy, you've ever gone outside of the pizzeria?"


	7. Car ride

**Chapter Seven**

For the first two hours Mike had left Koi and Foxy to their own devices. From what Freddy had told them the two apparently had gotten along rather swimmingly. Yet despite this Mike couldn't help but feel uneasy about leaving Koi with a possibly angry Foxy. On one hand Mike knew that Foxy was only trying to protect his new friend; yet on the other hand, there was the strong possibility of Foxy lashing out at the closest person, which at the moment would be Koi.

Mike took a long drag of his cigarette, thankful that for once Freddy actually let him have a death stick in peace. He let the smoke go deep into his lungs, enjoying the sweet sensation of when the hot air left his mouth.

"You really should try to quit," Freddy said clearly annoyed that once again watched the night guard smoke. "What kind of example is that for your little brother."

"Have you met Koi? He couldn't pick up the habit even if he wanted to, delicate lungs and all." Taking a shorter drag Mike looked up at the clock. "Hey Freddy, do you think you could check up on Koi? I haven't heard a single peep from pirates cove, and I don't really want them to catch me checking up on them with one of the security cameras."

Freddy nodded "Will do, I'm a little worried myself." The bear admitted. "But I want you to stay near Bonnie and Chica, just in case." Mike nodded, neither of them hearing Mike's car being turned on in the parking lot.

"ROAD TRIP!" Koi screamed as he sped the car down the empty highway. Koi turned to Foxy and yelled over the roar of the wind. "YOU HAVING FUN YET?"

"Aye lad!" Foxy said as he sticked his head out the window and let the wind run through his fur. Foxy couldn't remember the last time he had ever been in a car, probably when they move the older animatronics to a smaller location, but he did know that this was the most fun he had in ears. Leaving the pizzeria, being out in public, what they were doing broke all the rules; and Foxy was loving every second of it. He felt like a true pirate.

The pair drove all through town screaming at the top of their lungs, surprisingly the managed to avoid waking anybody up.

As Koi noticed that the gas meter was running low he began to head back to the pizzeria, much to the dismay of Foxy. "Wha' are ye doin' lad? 'tis nah five am!"

"Gas is low, and without gas I can't move the car. I'd rather not risk the chance of being stranded in the middle of no where with an animatronic fox, and you know, maybe get fired." Foxy crossed his arms in defeat and said nothing as Koi parked the car. "Hey Foxy?" Koi asked weakly. "Do you think you could be nice to Mike?" Foxy growled at the mention of Mike's name but Koi continued. "You see, Mike is my brother. I mean sure he's an ass and what not but he's all I have left."

Foxy raised a brow curiously "Wha' about yer parents?"

"Mom died in a car accident, or at least from the injuries of the accident." Koi turned to the fox, his hazel eyes haunting Foxy yet again. The same confusing foury rose in Foxy's chest as he looked in those eyes, followed by a wave of shame."My dad died from some kind of brain complication. I guess some machine malfunctioned in the late 80s."

Foxy gears seemed to freeze. "A malfunction?"

"Ya, my mom never liked to talk about it, but apparently it was a year before Mike was born."

Foxy felt his metal parts shiver, he knew that Mike was 27, and with basic math that meant- "No" Foxy thought to himself

"They went to a kids birthday party or something, I think it was their friend's kid. Somehow our dad got into a machine and hurt pretty bad."

"A-a head injury?"

Koi nodded, but continued nervously as he noticed the fox began to twitch. "Ya I guess it was November of 1987-Foxy are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I th-h-hink I n-e-e-e-e-d to go-o-o in-n-nside." Foxy spurted out. The fox seemed to fall out of the car, only when Koi when to help him Foxy leeped back. "I-I th-i-n-k-k you s-s-s-hould stay back."

"Mike!" Koi screamed, "I think I need some help here."

Instantly Mike ran out of the pizzeria with a look that signaled that he might actually kill his brother, until he saw Foxy. Instinct seemed to take over as the older Schmidt gramed Koi and ran back into the pizzeria. "Freddy!" Mike yelled in panic. "Somethings wrong with Foxy, he's glitching out, real bad."

"Both of you into the office, now!" The bear commanded. "Shut the doors and don't opened them for any reason!"

"Wait what's going on!" Koi demanded

"Not now Koi." Mike said in a tone Koi had never heard him use. "Just stay quiet, and get under the desk." Before Koi could even obey, Mike shoved Koi into the furthest reaches of the desk, covering him with his body. "Just be quiet Koi, everything is going to be-"

A loud deep screech cut Mike off. Shouting could be heard, followed by the sound of a struggle and finally silence. Koi tried to peek from his hiding spot, only to be pulled back down by Mike. "Everything is going to be fine." Mike promised as he stroked Koi's back. "I'll keep you safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry to say but I've really lost interest in writing this story so I'm just going to leave it where it is. If anyone wants to keep writing it let me know and you can have it.

Thanks


End file.
